


Home

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, One Shot, human!AU, sleepy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets home before Cas does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff. 
> 
> I just need some happy destiel in my life okay?!

Dean pulls into the driveway of his home, correction his and Cas' home. The thought of this change brings a small smile to his face. Only about a month has past since Castiel moved in with him, he is still getting used to not living alone but he loves every second of this new experience. Dean exits his car and notices that Cas has yet to come home. 

Strange since he usually always beats him home, but he shakes it off knowing that work is probably holding him up. Dean starts to fix up dinner, the couple's favourite, marinated steak potatoes and asparagus...Dean has grown to love green healthy rabbit food things because Cas helped him realize masculinity isn't defined by the food you eat. He puts the potatoes in the oven to bake and the rest back in the fridge ready to be cooked when Cas gets home.

The light brown haired man changes from his work attire and into a pair of sweats and his favourite band t-shirt, plops himself onto the couch and turns on the tv. Luckily there are reruns of Star Trek playing, so he relaxes into the fluffiness of the couch and dozes off. 

Dean is woken up by the dangle of keys and the door being opened. Cas is home. He smiles and goes to great his boyfriend, but is pinned to the couch instead.

"It was a long day..."

"I couldn't tell babe, you are only cuddling me into oblivion"

"Shudup" he mumbles, groggily into the crook of the younger man's neck, leaving a kiss...or two or three...and yawning.

Dean giggles at how cute his tired cuddle buddy boyfriend is in this moment.

"I smell food, what did you make, Dean?"

"So far only backed potatoes, but if you let me up I'll go grill the steak and asparagus."

"Mmmm, sounds delicious. Two more minutes, then you may go."

Two minutes pass and Cas lazily moves off of Dean, only enough to permit him to get up, and then greedily takes up the whole couch, absorbing the warmth Dean left behind. A small laugh escapes Dean's lips, he got so lucky to have a boy friend like Cas. 

Dean finishes cooking dinner and gently wakes up the sleepy dark haired man. 

"Hey angel, dinner is ready, would you like me to bring it to you? We can sit out here and watch Avengers while we eat, if you'd like?"

"I like that plan. Do you need *yawn* assistance?" 

Cas sits up and stretches, cracking his back and extending his arms in all directions.

"Don't worry babe, I got it, you relax."

Dean returns to a slightly more awake Cas sitting on the couch, and they eat their meal comfortably next to each other in the warmth of their shared home. 


End file.
